DESCRIPTION (Adapted from abstract): The Gordon Conference on Proteins is an ongoing biannual conference. The conference aims at bringing together a small group of persons who are leaders in research into fundamental issues of structure function relationships. Since "Proteins" is a rather broad topic, the organizers have selected eight topics: Proteomics and structural genomics, new/emerging methods, proteins as signals, protein folding, membrane proteins and membrane function, protein design and prediction, protein assembly and misassembly, protein complexes and function. The organizers request partial support for speakers and will provide some scholarships for graduate and postdoctoral students.